


Impassive

by The_Curious_Wonderer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Curious_Wonderer/pseuds/The_Curious_Wonderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan asked question: How did the bowstring not snap in two when it met Equius's STRONG neck-muscles? Just his luck, huh? The one time a bowstring doesn't break around him, it's killing him.</p><p>Hussie's response: It's safe to say that if he twitched his neck muscles at all it probably would have broken the string.</p><p>He was just that passive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impassive

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm horrible for not updating my other story in a while. But I've been dealing with real life- hectic and crazy and demanding. So enjoy a small plot bunny based off of a question I saw Hussie's answer to!

The room was dark already, but it was steadily growing darker, degree by degree the blackness spread across your vision. This was your destiny, you knew, to bow down before him as the High-Blood killed him, but as you finally started to lose consciousness, you heard a voice. The voice of your moirail.

"Equius!"

In shock, your head turned, and the sudden movements of such STRONG muscles broke the string that was cutting off your air supply. You gulped breaths greedily, but your thoughts were only of Nepeta. Makara's crazed eyes were flickering between the two of you, but you couldn't let him hurt Nepeta.

"Nepeta, leave!" You cried, but she shook her head, innocent eyes wide.

"No! Equius, were you letting him kill you!?"

You managed a small, insincere smile, but she saw right through it.

"You were!" She yowled in horror and fury. But before she could go on, a soft voice interrupted.

"So he motherfucking was."

You and your moirail turned as one to Gamzee, who stood watching you. Fingering his clubs, he changed tones, shouting, "AND I WOULD HAVE UP AND MOTHERFUCKING KILLED HIM IF YOU HADN'T JUMPED ALL IN HERE!"

The look of terror on her face matched yours, but for different reasons. Your concern was only for her.

"But since you all up and motherfucking did..."

You waited for the indigo blood's words. Nepeta stood, paralyzed under the vent she had dropped from.

"I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU, TOO!"

Everything seemed to happen at once. Nepeta jumped to the side as Gamzee flashed toward her, but you knew, you could tell she wouldn't be quick enough. And without thinking, your body moved, faster than you thought it could, to block the club from hitting her. The weapon shattered against your arm, but Gamzee still had another, and all you could think was that if you died, he'd go after your moirail next, and that would never happen. Your other hand reached out and punched him before you could change your mind, and the force of it shot him into the wall. A trickle of purple was visible from where his face hit the ground, and you knew he was unconscious, and possibly dead.

Looking at your moirail, the way she still shivered with fear, her defensive position that she had sprung into, you couldn't find yourself caring too much. You are hurting, but it doesn't compare to the fear that you have that she might have been injured. Rushing towards her, you feel extremely relieved to see that she is unharmed.

"You- are- horrible!"

She launches herself at you and hugs tightly, using her fury to hold instead of hurt. You gently lift your arms and encircle her loosely, wishing you could tone down your STRENGTH, if only to hug her back. She buries her head in your shoulder, and gets your shoulder wet with all her tears, but you just smile.


End file.
